Circumstances
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: Gon refuses to get out of the change room, Kurapica punches Leorio, and Hisoka...WHAT THE FU-  -Warning Crackfic and slightly OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Circumstances

chapter 1

-I typed this out a year and 7 months ago ORZ. So if there are mistakes please don't be mad I tried to make it as best as I could!

**_Warning: this is a crackfic so yeah…_**

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Gon, I haven't even said anything yet!"

"No!"

"Get out of the change room."

"No!"

"I mean it Gon, get out now!"

"No!"

"You're not the only one who has to change you know!"

"No, no, no!"

Killua let out a long sigh.

Over the past week in York Shin, the inseparable duo has been devising various ways to earn money for Greed Island. They've accepted numerous jobs and earned a significant amount of money, however they suffered a huge loss due to Killua's gambling addiction. The young assassin wanting to make up for their lost found a great job opportunity involving a lot of cash.

However, he never expect it to turn out this way.

Since both of them were desperate, they've accepted the job without knowing what it entails. Killua figured he would regret it in the end, but he now believes that Gon will regret it more than him. They both fought against their position when they realized what they need to do, but the boss refused since they're low on staff and stated that they would accept the job despite any conditions. Killua became irritated and had the urge to strangle the man. But before he could do anything, Gon stopped him by grabbing his hand and agreed to the manager's consent.

The young assassin narrowed his eyes. "_Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?" _Killua thought. Not wanting to be enclosed in the small room any longer, he faced back to the only change stall that Gon occupied.

"You can't stay in there forever you know," Killua finally said.

"Yes I can." Gon whimpered.

"Either you get out here right now, or I'm forcing that door open."

"No and no!"

"What's with you? All you're saying is either yes or no!"

"Fine" there was a pause "hi."

"Hi" Killua began "My ass! Gon, were doing this for Greed Island. **Greed Island**" Killua kicked the closed door.

"I know, but I don't wanna come out." Gon whined.

"Well, due to the fact that Greed Island is our only lead of finding your father, your going to come out there eventually. Whether you like it or not" Killua pointed.

"B-but" Gon protested.

Killua sighed "Don't you want to find your father?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

"Well get out NOW!" Killua yelled red veins popping on his head "and it's not like you're doing it alone, I have to dress up too you know! So don't act like you're doing all of this by yourself!"

Killua heard shifting noises within the change stall and then everything went silent. His eye started to twitch and his irritation grew within each twitch. "Gon," he said "the tutorial starts in a half an hour."

It took a while for Gon to reply "you go."

"How can I? I need to change." Killua said, while waiting for another pessimistic retort from Gon. He heard a slight murmur from the change stall, but he could make out what his friend said.

He would have never thought that this job would particularly affect Gon this way. Killua believed it would be him whining and complaining, however it became the opposite, which Killua was very surprised at. He sighed again.

Then he wondered _"why did he accept the job even though he doesn't want to do it?" _Was it his fault? Since he was about to attack the boss? However Gon stopped him, knowing he wouldn't want him to kill anyone. Killua rubbed in temples in confusion, while thinking to ask Gon about it later.

Now, Killua tried plenty of ways to get Gon out of the change room. He tried force, and then he tried reasoning...

"_Maybe I should try provoking him." _Killua thought. He cupped his hand on his chin and grew a devious smirk on his face "_If this doesn't work I don't know what else will." _

"Maybe **I should **force that door open with nen." Killua said dangerously while knocking lightly on the door. He could imagine Gon's face going as white as a sheet.

"You wouldn't dare..." Gon replied immediately with evident fear in his voice. Killua smirked victoriously "_bingo~"_ he thought.

"I dare." Killua said with a slur of confidence in his voice. He then took a deep breath and began surrounding his aura around himself. He was about to grab the handle but Gon suddenly stopped him.

"OK, OK! I'm just really embarrassed! There, does that answer your question? Please don't use nen!"

With Gon's sudden plea, he dispersed his aura and began looking solemnly at the door. Even though they have a schedule to follow, Killua would always listen to what Gon had to say.

However, with Gon's confession, he couldn't help but tease his best friend.

"That's odd, I didn't think you'd be embarrassed to do this" Killua said slyly. He knew that Gon wouldn't come out for a while, so until then, he planned to merely talk until he can think of another way of getting him out.

"I'm not THAT embarrassed, I just don't want to come out..."

"Then why aren't you coming out? You chicken or something?"

"No."

"Maybe you're just scared that I'll do a better job than you."

"Hm? But I thought you didn't like this kind of thing."

"It doesn't matter whether I like it or not. I practically excel at everything, so I thought this is no big deal" Killua boasted.

"Well Mr. I can do everything, I'm not exactly like you."

"Ok Mr. stubborn guy who refuses to get out of the change room, how about **you **go and do everything for once?"

"No!"

Killua sweat dropped and said distressingly "you realize we're not going anywhere with this."

"I know," Gon innocently replied.

"Don't play innocent with me Gon." Killua

"Huh? I was playing innocently?" Gon asked confusingly.

The ex-assassin sighed, avoiding Gon's question.

Suddenly Killua perked up and his eyes widened in realization. He was struck with a pure ingenious idea that knew wouldn't fail. He furrowed his eyebrows in determination and a devious smirk was spread across his face. _"Gon wouldn't know what hit him." _He inwardly smirked. He began using "In" and completely erased his presence from the room.

Gon noticed the disappearance of Killua's aura and said out loud "Killua?" Gon narrowed his eyes and began to worry. _"Is Killua still there?" _Gon thought while trying to figure out what was the exact cause of his missing aura. He stood up from the small bench seat that he was sitting on and peaked outside the room through the small crack through the door. He didn't see his white hair friend anywhere. _"That's odd,"_ Gon pondered _"he was just there a moment ago."_

Gon decided to brave whatever was out there and actually come out of the change room. Gon's face gave off a light blush, he really didn't want Killua to see him wearing these clothes, but his worry grew for his best friend within each passing second.

Gon was about to open the door but then he had the sudden urge to look up at the ceiling. He lifted up his head. His eyes widened in pure disbelief.

Killua was practically stuck on the ceiling!

"Oops, you noticed?"

"Killua! Get down from there!" Gon's voice sounded desperate more than angry.

Killua moved around the ceiling imitating Spiderman movements, until he was hovered over Gon's change stall. "Now I can finally-" but before Killua could even get a glance at his friend, he lost balance and fell from the ceiling. He knocked over Gon on impact. The young assassin got off of Gon quickly when he felt Gon's body squirming under his. "Oi, are you ok-"

Killua's face was flushed in red.

As Gon was sitting back up, he took a good look at his clothes. Gon was wearing a green kimono with fancy yellow flowers patterns and red swirls on it. And instead of his usual spiky hair, it was covered by a long black wig with cute bangs in front.

Killua was the proud son of the infamous Zaoldyeck family; he wouldn't let a simple blush ruin his pride, especially in front of Gon. He shook his head to hide his blushing face. Although he realized there was an awkward silence between them, so he put his hand under his chin to raise his face.

The two friends blinked at each other.

"Heeehhhh" Killua quickly recovered from his blushing moment, suddenly smirking deviously.

Gon still flushed in embarrassment blinked at Killua questionably "W-what?"

"You look cute as a girl~" Killua whistled.

"Shut up Killua!"

"Come on, I'm being honest here!" Killua received a cute yet angry pout from Gon as a response.

"Aha! Now I get it!" he suddenly realized "Your just afraid to admit that you're a really, **really** cute girl~" Killua deviously remarked.

"K-killua!"

"Hmmmm...And surprisingly enough, you're my type-"

Killua didn't finish that sentence for he was knocked out cold by Gon.

* * *

><p>AN: Yea, I'm sorry if I made Gon slightly OOC...

And if you're wondering what job they took up, they're working at a cross dressing bar where you crossdress…..*hopefully some of you watched Gintama…hopefully…..*

Next Chapter: featuring Leorio and Kurapika. Will Leorio get Kurapika in a tutu? Or will he be in a coma for two weeks?

Please review if you like it or if you want me to continue. If you want me to continue I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Circumstances 2

Sorry that I took a year to update! I've been busy with college and by the time I typed this out, I had no idea how to go about editing this but...

A huge shout out to Nispedana for being my lovely new Beta! Please go over to her proflie and check out her fic's as well please!

Now, I'm not really used to typing out Leorio/Kurapika interactions so it's short DX So I hope this is good. They're probably a bit OOC here though sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter

* * *

><p>Leorio had just received a call from Gon that they needed help at the cross-dressing bar. He was in a small retail store at the moment, and he was laughing quite boisterously as soon as he hung up on Gon.<p>

"Weirdo." He flinched and frowned. His frown turned to one of embarrassment when he realized everyone in the store was staring at him awkwardly.

He cleared his throat, tightened his bow, and finally made his way out the store. As he strolled through the sidewalk, he clasped-open his phone and quickly searched for Kurapika's number, remembering that Gon told him to call him as well.

But then he saw something-something luminously pink from his peripheral view, and it shone in a rather curious way for him. He abruptly stopped his tracks and went to see what it was. He realize he was in front of a dress shop, and what caught his attention was a frilly tutu hung up for display.

Leorio went inside and stared at it for who knew how long, soon leaning forward to see what size it was.

He smirked.

And so, on Leorio's face appeared the most evil smile that could chase even Hisoka away.

He looked at the price tag. "Heeehhhh this is perfect and just the right price too! This will definitely come in handy for later!" he turned to a retailer passing by. "Hey you!"

The boy flinched and pointed at himself, wondering if the weird old man was speaking with him.

"Yes, you." Leorio said, still in a good (and scheming) mood so the younger boy was saved from his annoyance. "I'm buying this! Don't ask any questions!"

Leorio quickly grabbed his wallet, put down some cash at the cashier, and ran off with the tutu.

The boy didn't even get a chance to absorb what happened, when the door opened again.

It was Leorio again, apparently, he ran back in to grab a bag to hide the tutu.

The man thanked him, grinned, and then he ran back out.

* * *

><p>Kurapika was sitting inside a cafe having a cup of coffee. He had the day off so he thought he would just stay out and relax. But he sighed knowing that there wasn't much to do today. He looked out the window with his hand on his chin thinking <em>"Why do I have this feeling that some crazy lunatic is going run by?"<em>

And as fate would have it, Leorio sped by the cafe Kurapika was in.

"...wasn't that Leorio?" The Kuruta teen pondered. _'Either way, my premonition became true.'_

He saw Leorio again, but instead of passing by- the aspiring doctor slammed the door open and screamed.

"I FORGOT! I DIDN'T HAVE COFFEE THIS MORNING!"

_"Idiot."_ Kurapika chuckled while Leorio stepped in (seemingly oblivious to the stares directed at him) and smoothly asked for a medium hot cappuccino.

"Leorio!" Kurapika nonchalantly called, trying to get his attention as his friend tried to find a table.

Leorio turned around, winced, and then let out a toothy grin. "OH, KURAPIKA! Just the person I was looking for!" He pulled up a chair for himself and sat across from him.

The blonde blinked at the statement. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah of course I was looking for you! Gon wants us to help out with something later on tonight, you think you can come?"

"Of course I can make it. What is it that he wants us to do?"

Leorio smirked. "Well I was just going to get to that, but first-" he picked up the bag with the tutu in it, and smirked. "I gotta a present for you~"

"A present?" Kurapika eyed on it suspiciously, "what for, exactly?"

"Well if you really want to know, it'll help out Gon and Killua later on tonight." Leorio shrugged, looking away. "Of course I'm helping out as well, but when I saw this in the store earlier, I thought this would absolutely be perfect for you!"

Silence

Leorio felt the obvious vibe of distrust coming from Kurapika.

"What's the worst that can come out of it? Are you going to take it or not?"

"Fine," Kurapika swiped the bag off Leorio's hand.

"Hey! I think a little thank you would be nice!"

"Well, until I figure out what you gave me, then I will surely thank you afterwards."

"Hmph! Such a brat..."

Kurapika looked up (or glared, rather) just when he was about to look in the bag. "What did you say?"

Leorio's eyes jerked. "Oh n-nothing! Nothing at all! And if I were you, I would go to the restroom over there before looking in that bag."

"And why is that?"

"Well I thought I'd give you the chance to change into it-"

"So you gave me clothing?" He deduced in a bored tone while furrowing his brows toward Leorio.

"Hey, it's part of the job somewhat. You better put it on, no matter what it is!"

"And if I refuse to put it on?"

"Trust me, if you don't wear this, you're wasting the most glorious moment of your life!"

Kurapika sighed. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' he mused, walking over to the washroom anyway. And when he disappeared from his sight, Leorio went into a giggling fit.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in the Restroom*<p>

The blond hair teen unravelled the mysterious piece of clothing that was, surprisingly, neatly folded inside the crumpled bag. He looked at its contents in disgust.

"It's so pink..."

His eyes twitched and he grimaced at the tutu, He was already enraged at the fact that Leorio gave him female clothing, but he could not comprehend how it had anything to do with Gon's job tonight. Kurapika nearly ripped the dress apart like a savage animal, but a hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he turned and glared darkly at the person behind him.

Leorio was right there smirking at him, trying not to pull off a laughter that would disrupt the customers outside of the restroom stalls. Kurapika's eyes turned red. "Do you think this is funny, Leorio?"

Despite how intimidating Kurapika was at the moment, Leorio stood there unshaken; his devious smirk on his face didn't disappear. How could it? The advent of seeing it on Kurapika was too good to waste.

He simply patted Kurapika shoulder. "Well my good friend, Hunter's go through all sorts of trials, and I believe this is nothing different!"

Leorio was pulling "the wise ass" front as he leaned closer toward Kurapika. "Why don't you try it on yourself and see? What if this was part of the Hunter exam what would you do?" Leorio teased his friend.

"First of all, we've both finished the Hunter Exam, and I highly doubt there would be a ridiculous exam such as this. And secondly, you have no authority to force me to wear this frilly thing!"

"Oh well, you're going to disappoint all of those poor guests later on at Gon's work place," he then made a sympathetic pout toward Kurapika. "You don't want to disappoint Gon do you Kurapika?"

That strung a chord for Kurapika, he wouldn't want Gon to be upset about anything but then he remembered. "Speaking of which, you never said what his job was!"

Leorio grinned slyly, stifling a chuckle. "A cross dressing bar."

Kurapika's eyes widened. "N-No way."

"Oh yes way," Leorio chortled. "And I think you'll be doing all of us a favor by putting this on! You'll be the star of the sho-"

Kurapika punched Leorio to the ground "Be realistic Leorio! I'm not doing this!"

"Oh yes you are! I'll bring you over there by force and shove you into that dress if I have to!" he retorted back slowing getting back up while holding the bruise on his head.

Kurapika suddenly had a thought and grinned back at him evilly "Hmm, well Gon asked you to help out as well right?"

"Of course! Even if it's kinda stupid...but I'm just going there to laugh at everyone really!" Leorio couldn't contain his laughter anymore and his laugh echoed through the restroom.

Kurapika kicked Leorio down again and keeled down to make his eye leveled to his. He then said in a dark whisper "Well then, how about you put on that tutu instead? Hmm~?"

Leorio shivered at the sudden change in Kurapika's approach and backed up. "Now just w-wait a moment! There's no way I-"

BAM!

Leorio blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hey! Don't worry Leorio isn't dead or anything LOL; You'll see what happens to him in the next chapter ;D<p>

Please review if you liked it!

Chapter 3: Gon is still mad at Killua as they start work in a very awkward manner. Hisoka passes by...


	3. Chapter 3

Circumstances 3

I'm shocked by the amount of reviews I got XD Thank you everyone! However, this is the last chapter of Circumstances! Thanks to those who stuck with it until the end and to those who began following it and such! Also, thanks again to Nispedana for beta-ing this chapter! Please visit her page guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Kitsune Bar!" Two small girls wearing very pretty kimonos bowed as two men walked into the bar.<p>

A cross dressing bar.

And those two girls weren't really girls...

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier Gon, but I was speaking the tru-" But before Gon could knock out Killua again, another person passed by wanting to go in the bar. "Welcome to Kitsune Bar!" both Gon and Killua bowed again as the customer walked in.

"Hmpf!" Gon turned his head away from Killua, while his white haired friend sighed.

"How the heck are we going to work if you're just going to ignore me?" Killua asked, bemused.

"It'll work out..." Gon replied in a… paradoxically non-ignoring way. Killua frowned.

"And you – _still _- had _yet_ to me why you wanted to actually work in a place like this in the first place!" Killua exclaimed while flicking back his long white hair extensions as if he always had them.

Gon pushed back the amusement as that last thought came and remained uncharacteristically silent. His body language, though practically screamed "guess".

Silence ensued as Killua tried to do just that. Killua looked at him from head-to-toe, and this surprisingly made Gon wince. He actually felt a little… embarrassed by his stare.

Killua snickered "But I'm not taking back the fact you look hot." Gon flushed, and by reflex (due to extreme embarrassment) he gestured to hit him.

"KILLUA-"

"Oh my," he was cut off by a random lady passing by. She unsurprisingly concluded that the two 'girls' were going to have a cat fight at any moment. The two quickly composed themselves and laughed nervously.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Miss!" Gon grinned, sweating badly. Killua nodded.

"Don't worry were _fine_ Miss! Ha-ha."

As the woman's fears were alleviated and continued on her path, Gon and Killua both growled at each other the moment she turned away.

"Gon! We're not going to get anywhere if we keep on fighting!"

"That's the_ point_! We're not going to go anywhere!" Gon folded his arms stubbornly. Killua lips twitched in annoyance.

"How many times do we have to do this? I'm not going to say sorry again, you know!"

"Well I don't care!" Gon turned away. Killua sighed they were back at square one.

"Welcome to Kitsune Bar!" the both said reluctantly as three more customers entered the bar.

A couple of moments of silence passed them as both boys said nothing to each other. An exasperated breath was heard from Gon. He murmured something.

"What?" Killua asked him to repeat, but all he heard was more murmuring from Gon.

Well, that cut the fuse.

Killua slapped him.

"**OW**! Killua! What was _that_ for?"

"If you have something to say then say it clearly!"

"Mmmm," Gon whined as he held his slapped cheek.

"How about this," Killua leaned his back towards the wall. "I'll...give up buying that rare collectors chocolate robot set that's coming out if you tell me." he compromised knowing how much it costs, and how much he'll miss the sweet taste of it.

"...really?"Gon looked at Killua in surprise.

"Yeah," he said, realizing it wasn't much of a compromise after all. He would willingly give up anything for Gon.

He smiled. "So what's eating you?"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." Gon started, sulking. "It just… doesn't feel right staying angry with you."

"It's ok, were friends, were suppose to bicker and get angry at each other," Killua giggled and Gon eventually began chuckling as well.

"And well why I wanted to try this place out is," Killua quickly faced him waiting for Gon to explain. "Well, it's something so different, and I never really dressed up like this before. But..." his face suddenly became flushed in a deep red. "When I thought about you seeing me looking like this, it kind of felt embarrassing for some reason. I...didn't want you to see me this way and make fun of me for it." he admitted, stating the obvious. He _did_ try to hit him when Killua said he looked good.

Killua face was red as well, realizing that he really did mean the compliment. "Well, i-it's not like I want you to see me look like t-this either." Killua paused, "It's _supposed_ to be embarrassing!"

"But I really don't mind what you look like, you're Gon so that's not going to change." he muttered.

Gon looked at his friend thoughtfully. "You too Killua! You'll always be Killua to me!"

"Idiot! Don't say it out loud, it's embarrassing!" He blushed.

"I have to! And I'm glad you're dressed up too!" Gon suddenly smiled and the assassin smiled back. They're in this act of self-humiliation together?

Gon grinned. "Oh yeah, you look great too Killua! You're my type as well!"

Now Killua was more flustered than he was earlier. "GON!"

"Heheh, it's my revenge for saying the same thing to me!"

"But at least I was telling the truth!"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Gon gaped at him.

"Your...not lying?" Killua nearly shook Gon shoulders to shake out his stupidity, but once again a blush was plastered on the assassin's face.

Gon laughed.

And eventually Killua did the same.

* * *

><p>Some time passed and they were both (finally) able to work properly together.<p>

"How about when Leorio and Kurapika come, we'll let them take over our spots and we'll sit down and laugh at their old antics!" Killua eyes were lightening up in excitement.

Gon laughed "But it doesn't sound right calling them old, Kurapika isn't even 18 yet!"

"So what? Before you know it, they'll be growing wrinkles from all the stress they go through!" Killua snickered while Gon sweatdropped at his friend.

"Ara Ara Ara, why hello~ little girls~" A clown like voice called out to them.

As both Gon and Killua felt a familiar threatening aura, they quickly turned to the mysterious woman. She was beautifully dressed up in a purple night gown and had long strawberry red hair, slanted yellow eyes and...

A tear drop and a star on both sides of 'her' cheeks.

"**Hisoka**?!" Both Gon and Killua yelled as they both jumped back in surprise.

"Well, who would have thought the both of you worked here? I would have come here earlier if that was the case~"

"Tch, yeah right you freaking pedophile!" Killua argued back.

"Hisoka, why are you dressed up as a woman?" Gon asked incredulously.

"Well if you two boys really want to know," he flipped his wig hair and twirled around to show off his outfit "Aren't these dresses amusing? And it so much fun playing with all the unripe fruit in there~" he licked his lips and a shiver went down both Gon and Killua's spines.

"You're too creepy, take your gay self somewh-" Gon quickly covered Killua's mouth.

"Err go on ahead in! H-Hisoka! hahahaha..." Gon laughed nervously knowing Killua would be told off if he were to insult a customer.

And it would be even worse if Killua wanted to try killing Hisoka, which would be a nightmare.

"I'll gladly accept your offer little princess~" He grabbed Gon's hand in attempt to kiss it like a gentleman.

Killua managed to kick him right into the bar before the scene occurred.

Gon was just standing in shock and frozen. "Killua he-he..."

"When he comes out of there, it will be the last bar he'll ever go to!" He cracked his knuckles.

_Crack_

"Killua!" Gon cried.

"Oh Gon, Killua is that you?" Kurapika came from behind them wearing a long blond wig with a flower ornament in his hair, and a blue Chinese dress.

"Kurapika!" Gon managed to snap out of his daze. "You look so pretty!" Killua covered his mouth before he could burst out in laughter while Gon still held an innocent expression of amazement.

Kurapika glared at Killua for a moment and turned back to Gon. "Well I'm glad you like my get up Gon."

"Huh? Where is the old man?" Killua looked around not noticing the taller man.

Kurapika smirked as his motion his head towards the ground.

Both Gon and Killua looked below.

Leorio was completely unconscious and his face was hideously dress up with makeup and bruises plus now he is wearing the now poorly stretch tutu. And his unshaven legs showed along with a pair of pink socks, and his heart patterned boxers. He was tied up with a rope to prevent him from escaping if he were to wake up.

Gon and Killua never laughed so hard before in their entire life.

* * *

><p>Please review if you guys liked it! I hope all of you look forward to my future fanfic's! Thanks for dropping by! :D<p> 


End file.
